


Checkmate

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, Introspection, Payback, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: E ora era troppo tempo che la tasca dei suoi pantaloni soffriva per la mancanza di una mano che la stringesse, e la colpa era unicamente di quel pivello che credeva di avergli portato via tutta l’autorità che si era costruito negli anni, tutto il timore che il solo guardarlo negli occhi causava nei ragazzini spaventati finiti a Fox River per cose da poco.
Kudos: 1





	Checkmate

**_~ Checkmate ~_ **

Theodore si aggirava per la sua cella, ammazzando quei pochi minuti che mancavano prima che la porta si aprisse.

Sentiva freddo, troppo per quella stagione, e sapeva che il motivo era perché per la prima volta da anni gli mancava qualcosa in grado di riscaldarlo.

Camminava, e pensava nel frattempo.

Pensava, con la lingua tenuta stretta fra i denti, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo che si spostava quasi involontariamente in alto, in direzione della cella numero quaranta.

Da quando era arrivato a Fox River, Scofield si era preso troppe delle cose che gli appartenevano.

Il primo a venirgli strappato via era stato May Tag, e per quanto avesse giurato che l’avrebbe pagata, giustificava se stesso per il fatto che avesse ancora tutta la pelle attaccata al corpo.

Gli serviva, no?

Gli serviva Scofield, e quando non fosse più stato così...

Poi c’era stato Seth, Cherry, e che Scofield non credesse che non li avesse visti parlare nelle docce, perché non c’era niente che accadesse in quella prigione senza che Theodore Bagwell venisse a saperlo.

E ora era troppo tempo che la tasca dei suoi pantaloni soffriva per la mancanza di una mano che la stringesse, e la colpa era unicamente di quel pivello che credeva di avergli portato via tutta l’autorità che si era costruito negli anni, tutto il timore che il solo guardarlo negli occhi causava nei ragazzini spaventati finiti a Fox River per cose da poco.

Credeva di essere intelligente d’altro canto, Scofield. E lo era, questo Bagwell glielo riconosceva, ma quello in cui peccava era il pensare di essere l’unico con un cervello, di sottovalutare coloro di cui si circondava, pensando che il solo fatto di avere una laurea lo rendesse superiore a tutti gli altri.

T-Bag piegò un angolo della bocca, irritato.

Oh, gli avrebbe mostrato che c’era un cervello anche nella sua, di testa. E gli avrebbe mostrato come solo quello non bastasse in quella prigione, quando qualcuno ti metteva gli occhi addosso e decideva che eri roba sua, quando del QI non si sapeva più che uso farne.

Sentì il rumore delle celle che si aprivano, e veloce si diresse verso le scale.

Una volta arrivato davanti alla quaranta, vide il messicano, o qualcosa del genere, fermarsi sull’entrata, fissandolo confuso.

“Vatti a fare un bel giro, _gringo_ ” gli disse Theodore, indicando dietro di sé, e Sucre non si mosse fino a che non ebbe guardato Michael, ancora seduto sulla branda, per ricevere conferma.

Quando finalmente uscì Bagwell seguì i suoi passi con lo sguardo, disgustato.

Erano uomini deboli come lui che convincevano presuntuosi come Scofield di essere importanti, di potersi ritagliare uno spazio laddove non avrebbero dovuto, di fargli saziare quella sete di controllo che non avrebbe dovuto avere, non nella sua posizione.

“Che cosa vuoi, Bagwell?” gli chiese, e Theodore finse di non leggere attraverso il suo tono ancora quel senso di superiorità, finse di non leggere il disgusto che provava dal solo parlare con lui.

Aveva troppo per cui polemizzare con Scofield per potersi anche dare pena di pensare a queste piccolezze.

C’era chi lo doveva ripagare per avergli tolto i suoi giocattoli, e lui non aveva mai nascosto un certo interesse per il togliere quell’espressione saccente dal viso del pivello.

E farlo nel miglior modo che conosceva.

“Cosa, Carina? Ora un _collega_ non può nemmeno venire a scambiare due chiacchiere con te?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio ed appoggiandosi quasi con nonchalance alla porta della cella, per lanciargli il chiaro messaggio che, finché non l’avesse deciso lui, non sarebbe uscito di lì.

“Credi davvero che il fatto di aver scoperto casualmente della fuga e averci minacciato di dirlo alle guardie se non avessimo accettato di farti venire con noi ci renda colleghi?” rispose l’altro, svelto.

Theodore si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, facendo un passo in avanti e chinandosi verso di lui, sfiorandogli il viso con la punta delle dita.

E ancora tornò quel disgusto, ma questa volta non poté che compiacersene, che sorridere di fronte a quello schifo, perché per quanto Scofield potesse fingere di essere superiore rispetto a tutti gli altri alla fine in situazioni come quella diveniva anche lui solo un ragazzino spaventato.

Calcò la mano sulla sua pelle, certo così di fargli sentire la propria impronta addosso finché non si fosse lavato il viso.

Era una tecnica efficace, e già più che sperimentata.

“Tu evaderai da questo posto e io evaderò da questo posto. Tu scavi e io scavo. Non vedo come non potremmo essere colleghi, Principessa” gli disse, scrollando le spalle. “Certo, a meno che tu non stia cercando di fregarmi in qualche maniera, perché è questo che fanno i piccoli geni come te, vero? Cercano sempre di far andare le cose per il verso giusto, ma...” la mano scese fino alla sua gola, stringendo forte abbastanza da riuscire a sentire il battito del suo cuore accelerare. “Ma non funziona sempre, lo sai vero? Soprattutto in posti come questo. Soprattutto quando ancora non sei fuori, quando ancora sei costretto a rimanere qui, a guardarti intorno con quell’aria spaesata senza sapere da dove può arrivare il pericolo, da dove verrà sferzato il prossimo colpo” continuò, in un sibilo, per poi fare una pausa e passare la lingua fra i denti, come un cacciatore di fronte alla sua preda. “E tu non sai quanti pericoli ci sono davanti a te ancora, fino al momento in cui non metterai piede fuori da qui. Vero, Scofield?” concluse, lasciandolo andare e rialzandosi, poggiando la schiena contro la parete dietro di sé ed incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Il più piccolo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, facendo come per portare la mano a dove prima v’era quella di Bagwell, ma poi parve ripensarci e la strinse a pugno, conficcandosi le unghie nel palmo.

“Non dimenticare nemmeno che una volta che saremo usciti di qui non ci saranno più le guardie, T-Bag. Non ci sarà più nessuno da cui andare a fare la spia su un gruppo di detenuti che stanno tentando di evadere. Non ci sarà nessuno a mettersi in mezzo fra te e chiunque non sia eccessivamente felice di rimettere a piede libero il Generale KKK. Ma questo lo sai, no?”

Theodore dovette far leva su tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non mettergli di nuovo le mani alla gola, questa volta per stringere più forte fino a che quel sorriso soddisfatto non si fosse spento una volta per tutte.

Batté le nocche sul muro dietro di sé, mordendosi un labbro e fissando il proprio sguardo in quello dell’altro, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Parli troppo per uno che è qui da così poco, Scofield” gli disse, cercando di mascherare la propria irritazione, la _rabbia_ che provava verso di lui in quel momento. “Con quella tua bella laurea e quella bella testolina che ti ritrovi, dovresti sapere che non è il caso di dichiarare guerra a persone che qui dentro possono renderti la vita un inferno, no?” ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Non è sempre stato così, qui a Fox River, sai? Non credi che io abbia avuto i miei problemi a farmi strada, con la reputazione che mi porto alle spalle?” non era intenzionato a rivelarsi in quel modo, ma sentiva che era in qualche modo necessario per fargli comprendere che cosa intendesse dire. “E poi uno ad uno... sono caduti come mosche tutti quelli che avevano qualcosa da ridire.” inclinò la testa da un lato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Qui vige la legge del più forte, Principessa. E io ho un istinto di sopravvivenza buono abbastanza da dirmi che le tue belle parole e quello che gente come il mafioso ha intenzione di farmi una volta fuori di qui non serviranno a molto, alla fine, se sono arrivato vivo fino a questo punto.”

Scofield continuava a guardarlo con quella sua espressione che lasciava trapelare così tanta innocenza che Bagwell ebbe voglia di strappargliela dal viso.

Un improvviso brivido freddo lo attraversò come una scarica elettrica, dalla base della nuca fino alla mano, e quella stessa mano era come se lottasse per avvolgersi intorno alla sua gola di nuovo, come se lo pregasse per sentire ancora quel sangue scorrere sotto pelle, per stringerlo ancora più forte fino a che non fosse più stato in grado di fare niente, nemmeno di supplicarlo per risparmiargli la vita.

Ma respirò e cercò calma nello stesso freddo che sentiva, urlando in silenzio dentro se stesso ma sforzandosi di sorridere alla Principessa, in attesa di una sua risposta che sembrava non volersi decidere ad arrivare.

Scofield si alzò in piedi, difatti, dirigendosi verso l’uscita della cella.

“Non mi sembra che tu avessi poi qualcosa di così importante da dirmi, vero?”

Theodore lo vide accennare un passo per uscire e lo tirò dal colletto della maglietta, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro e addossandosi a lui, lo sguardo a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo.

Non era mai stato un tipo imponente, di certo lo era meno di Scofield, ma negli anni si era costruito una forza che andava oltre lo sfoggio dei muscoli, e voleva sottolineare bene questo dettaglio con il più piccolo.

“Di importante ho da dirti” sibilò. “Che mi hai portato via qualcosa che è mio. Ho da dirti che con quel bel faccino non hai nessun diritto di mettere piede in questa prigione e di dettare legge su cosa io dovrei o non dovrei farti. Ho da dirti...” gli premette il pugno contro lo sterno, come a volergli far mancare il respiro. “Che qualcuno dovrà pagare per la morte di May Tag e di Seth, e che a quanto pare l’unica cosa che hanno in comune le loro morti sei tu, Scofield.”

Il più piccolo respirò a fondo, scostandosi dalla sua presa.

“Ci hai già provato quando sono arrivato qui, vero Bagwell? Non sono stato disposto ad attaccarmi alla tua lurida tasca per mandare a buon fine la fuga, non lo sarò nemmeno per ripagarti di qualcosa che non ho preso io” scrollò le spalle, assumendo un’espressione di sfida. “Sei stato tu stesso a causare la loro morte, mi sbaglio?”

Theodore si allontanò, tornando con la schiena contro la parete della cella, trovandola ancora incredibilmente fredda, socchiudendo gli occhi e ridacchiando, deciso a non cogliere la provocazione di Scofield.

“Credimi, se pensi che io sia di gusti facili ti sbagli di grosso, Carina. Potrai anche essermi interessato all’inizio, potrai anche portarti dietro con quel faccino, ma di certo non sporcherei nessuna parte del mio corpo mischiandola con la tua arroganza” gli disse, semplicemente. “Ma ci sono altri modi in cui un uomo può ripagare le proprie colpe, ti pare? Perché vedi...” si voltò nuovamente verso di lui, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. “Tu hai preso a me qualcosa che mi interessava. Ma ci sono cose che interessano anche te, vero?” chiese, retorico, per poi scoppiare a ridere. “Stai attento alla pelle di quel rifiuto di tuo fratello. La sedia non è l’unico dei tuoi problemi, Principessa. Ci sono tanti incidenti che possono capitare a tuo fratello per cui tu non abbia dei tatuaggi a disposizione.” concluse, prima di lasciare la cella.

Michael non reagì.

Non disse niente, e T-Bag colse solo con la coda dell’occhio la sua espressione severa mentre se ne andava, e sentì chiaro il suo sguardo fisso su di lui fino a quando non scomparve alla sua vista.

Lo doveva sapere allora Scofield quanto le sue minacce non fossero mai a vuoto, e doveva pur realizzare che non aveva altra scelta che farlo uscire da quel maledetto posto se non voleva mettere a repentaglio la propria vita. Aveva voglia di ridere al pensiero di quanto facilmente lo avesse messo in un angolo, e di quanto bene d’ora in avanti si sarebbe guardato le spalle, perché non si sarebbe mai fidato a voltarle di fronte a lui.

Scacco matto.

Mentre si avviava verso il cortile, il freddo che aveva provato fino a quel momento si trasformò in un’improvvisa ondata di calore, e si beò di quella sensazione, e quasi riuscì a dimenticare quello che Michael Scofield gli aveva strappato via.

Si chiese quanto caldo sarebbe stato il sangue di Lincoln Burrows quando lo avrebbe sgozzato davanti al suo incredulo fratellino.


End file.
